


Dating

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Countdown, Dating, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, castiel meets someone ayyy, dating website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam signed me up for a dating website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating

Sam signed me up for a dating website. I insisted my ‘profile picture’ be the one of me sitting at the kitchen table with a party hat on. After thirty minutes of arguing, he agreed.

So far I have had six messages about meeting up. Two of them were from convicts in the county jail. Maybe I should stick to regular dating.

However one of the messages were interesting. It’s a man, his name is David, and he’s 30 years old. We’ve been messaging back and forth for over a week. We’ve decided to meet for dinner tomorrow at 6 pm. I’m excited.

I hope you’re doing well. And being careful. If you write back, tell me how things are over there. Don’t spare any details. I haven’t heard from you in over a month. Stay safe.

464 more days.

  
-Cas


End file.
